Lamia
Lamia the Golden was born 5 centuries ago, in the distant lands of Aega, under the name of Pteatra. Originally the Queen-Priest of the entire Aega land, her reign was cut short by rebellion, as the people blamed her for the sudden drought which was affecting the area. The Aegans turned against her, destroying her beautiful palace and killing most of her guards. She managed to escape and fled north to Mizania. In Mizania, Pteatra lived as a Queen in exile. She dwelt deep under the sands of the Betry'ma Tavraz Plains, conducting dark rites, and asking the Gods for their forgiveness. She gathered to her side many of the Ssiamass Snake-People, who made their homes in the desert, and set herself up as a new queen. She was renamed Lamia by her people, the name of one of their gods, and in time accumulated large wealth and fame, and extended her empire. She was an adept sorceress, and could manipulate people easily, as well as communicate and control snakes. Her dark rites continued, and culminated with the Rite of Maliarch, in which she bonded her life-energy with that of a demon. This rite made her immortal, unable to be killed unless by a weapon holy to the gods of Aega. The rite also changed her mentally, and she quickly grew bored of being the Snake-Queen, desiring more power and purpose. She made her way north, to Daenor, and there pledged herself to the Shadowmage. Yamaile was impressed by her powers of sorcery, and the evil he sensed inside her. At first, she was merely enrolled as a sorceress, the only opportunity available for her. She excelled at this, using her powers of sorcery to prevent two assassination attempts, as well as murder the new king of Aega. She returned to the land, setting herself up once again as queen, this time ruling for the Shadowmage. For a time she was Yamaile's lover, though this was not to last. Her liason with Yamaile however made her with child. In time, Lamia gave birth to a daughter, Cloebria, a half-demon girl of great beauty. She also pledged herself to the Shadowmage, and was given a Ring of Life. Lamia led many attacks against those to opposed the Shadowmage, and her armies assaulted Peruna and conquered much land. This land was briefly known as Lamiara. In the end, upon an assault on the capital, Lamia was slain by the Sultan, and beheaded. Cloebria took over the throne of Aega. For two decades, unable to die properly, Lamia's soul writhed in agony between worlds, whilst her body slowly regenerated. Eventually she returned, as powerful as ever, and vowing vengeance on those who had slain her. This was not to happen, however, as the Shadow-Mage summoned her back to lead an assault on the Kuzaki of the Ered Glos. Leading her armies in a deadly assault, she and Kasta eventually conquered the two out-lying cities, and she became the Queen of Snake-Spire. She returned many times to Aega, as well as leading many assaults for the Shadowmage against Salasia and Kazad-Ar. She also became involved in the Shadowmage's search for the Kanusarn, becoming an honourary Servant of Lore. During this search, she gathered many items of great power, and increased her knowledge of the black arts. This learning was cut short, however, as an adventurer named Blood Wolf ventured into the cavern in which she was based. A fight ensued, and Blood Wolf managed to slay Lamia. For the second time, she wandered between worlds, waiting for the rebirth of her body. Since then she has returned once again, and has returned to Snake-Spire gathering her strength. Surrounded by her precious snakes, and a dozen snake-people, she plots revenge on both the people of Peruna, and the insolent one who calls himself Blood Wolf. Lamia is dark-skinned and beautiful, and dresses her self in golden robes and adornments. She virtually always has a long python around her neck, and is decked with jewellery of great power. She is patient and manipulative, fair to those who serve her well, and vengeful on those who mistreat her. Category:Daenor Category:Snake-Spire Category:Dark Lords Category:Ered Glos Category:Calendrudor Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Lamia Category:Peruna Category:Aega Category:Aegans